1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a vacuum cleaner having an agitator belt drive release.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a drive interruption arrangement in a vacuum cleaner is old and well known. These drive release configurations are generally operative at the motor pulley shaft or at the agitator shaft itself. They take the form, generally, of some type of clutch which is positively, selectively, manually lever or button actuated or automatically disengaged such as by handle movement effected by the cleaner operator. Heretofore it is not known that anyone has recognized the inherent advantage of utilizing a well known and old rollered, belt tensioning arm as a mechanism for automatic belt disengagement as positively selected by the cleaner operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an automatic cleaner agitator belt drive interruption as selected by the operator of the cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to use handle movement to disengage a cleaner agitator belt drive.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a rollered, belt tensioning link engageable by the handle of a cleaner so as to disengage the agitator belt drive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a belt guard arrangement that aids in belt disengagement from its driving pulley when the belt is placed in loosened condition.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved agitator belt drive release control.